The objectives of the Pilot Stroke Data Bank are: a.) to develop a uniform method of data collection utilizing standard clinical nomenclature and data collection methods to obtain patient histories, diagnosis, treatment and outcome data in the course of routine care; b.) to implement an interactive data bank network enabling the pooling of clinical data among institutions for collaborative inter-institutional studies and to provide rapid access to large quantities of clinical data; and c.) to demonstrate the feasibility of such a network, including the computer aspects, the collaboration among a number of institutions, to serve as a model for neurological diseases and disorders. This project has met its immediate objectives and has been approved to proceed to a main phase. Currently the collected data on over 1000 stroke patients are being analyzed for studies of stroke course and diagnosis.